


little birds

by norio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norio/pseuds/norio
Summary: A collection of short stories about Akaashi and Bokuto.





	1. owl/awl

Bokuto ties his shoes and recites what his teacher had written about him. A poor student, but a good cumulus person. Cumulus? Akaashi asks. Cumulus, that’s what the teacher wrote. Akaashi hands him back the bouquet of flowers and diploma. He believes the teacher must have written down cumulative. Cumulative? Well, Akaashi says. Cumulus is the more accurate word.


	2. 11/19

**akaashi, as a child**

He picks up a damp leaf. After careful consideration, he places the leaf back onto the ground. 

**bokuto, as a child**

Three marbles have disappeared into his mouth. He has only spit out two.


	3. things fall apart;

It starts with Akaashi picking out the silk tie, the crisp shoes, and the faint cologne. Bokuto fixes spikes his hair and smiles and says, can’t do it without you, Akaashi. Bokuto is dependent on him, but Akaashi indulges him with regal pity. So Bokuto is off on his first date with the captain of the women’s volleyball team, and Akaashi reads a book about space and orbits and objects with mass. His life is neat and orderly. 

But Bokuto is convincing, and Akaashi takes responsibility. So he finds himself, eventually, sitting at a neighboring table at a fancy restaurant. He orders spaghetti with fontine cheese and sprinkled garlic. Bokuto is now dating a libero from another team, but he says Akaashi’s presence will keep him steady. He would pull off a better date, all Akaashi had to do was nod or shake his head, can’t do it without you, Akaashi. Bokuto peeks over his gold-tipped menu and Akaashi eats his spaghetti and listens to Bokuto talk about his mother and father and glares when Bokuto nearly snorts wine from his nose, small social cues that straighten Bokuto’s back with alarming speed. The distance between his chair and Bokuto’s table is nearly the same as the distance between a setter and wing spiker on the court. 

Except Akaashi is now always there on the dates, and he guides Bokuto with his nodding and head shakes and he has a bracelet from an amusement park and a postcard of an aquarium and a coupon from a café and Bokuto always dates someone different. Akaashi sometimes thinks he should stop, but Bokuto says, can’t do it without you, Akaashi, and Akaashi thinks, he can’t, he can’t. But he finds himself sitting at the table when Bokuto has his dates and he reads his book while Bokuto flirts with the wing spiker and seduces the middle blocker and Akaashi guides him in small rebukes but he has stopped reading the pages of his book and then he’s in the bedroom while Bokuto slips the cock deep into his mouth and he’s staring at the dry pages while Bokuto moans on the bed and Akaashi sits on the chair and listens to the springs creaking and screaming and the smack of slapping skin and the room boils over and his palms have grown sweaty and when he finally looks there’s a line of sweat on Bokuto’s neck and bare chest and his hair is tussled and he sees Akaashi looking and he smiles like he has known all along like this is a joke like he’s laughing like he knows Akaashi will one day crawl onto the bed aching with need to touch him like he sees Akaashi collapsing on the inside like he can’t do it without you, Akaashi.


End file.
